Cuando el futuro nos alcance
by Laguna Sue
Summary: Boruto y Sarada ya son jóvenes adultos, tienen una vida como shinobi y cuidando a sus respectivos hermanos de vez en cuando, sus padres son considerados héroes por las nuevas generaciones pero... alguien no esta contento con el futuro que sus padres crearon
1. Un día como cualquier otro

**Se que aun no acabo el otro fic, pero tengo este desde hace algunos días y quise publicarlo para ver como le va n.n espero le den una oportunidad**

 **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **la historia es de mi propiedad**

* * *

UN DÍA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO

En las afueras de Konoha dos ninjas perseguían a otro por entre el espeso bosque del país del fuego.

la luz de la tarde se colaba entre las espesas copas de los arboles mientras saltaban uno a uno en la carrera que llevaban a cabo, llegando a un claro los tres ninjas se miraron de frente; uno de ellos era rubio, el cabello alborotado le daba un aire travieso, su rostro reflejaba la madures de un joven de 18 o 19 años, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz y en las mejillas dos líneas se dibujaban, vestía una sudadera negra con rayas naranjas a los costados con una playera blanca debajo de esta y un pantalón negro con las típicas sandalias shinobi del mismo color; su compañera era una hermosa mujer de la misma edad de tez blanca con unos brillantes ojos negros ocultos detrás de unos anteojos rojos su cabello lacio de igual color lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, vestía un short blanco con una playera tres cuartos blanca con orilla roja y sobre esta un chaleco negro largo por detrás sostenido por un delgado obi negro en la cintura, en el cual llevaba sujeta su katana, calzaba unas botas ninja negras que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Ella era alrededor de 20cm más baja que su compañero.

Ambos tenían como misión capturar a un traidor, al cual habían alcanzado por fin, este era un hombre de unos 45 años alto de cabello castaño lacio atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos de igual color reflejaban algo de cansancio por la huida, vestía un pantalón azul claro y sobre este una túnica blanca ocultaba lo demás, al encontrarse acorralado por dos shinobi de alto rango saco un kunai para defenderse.

– No lo hagas, no tienes oportunidad - hablo la joven mujer a su oponente

– peleare todo lo que pueda - contesto el hombre con aire cansado

– si es lo que quieres – el joven rubio sonrió y fue dispuesto a atacar a su contrincante

– Boruto, las ordenes son…

– lo sé – bufo Boruto – solo capturarlo, no te preocupes – le sonrió – no lo matare

– siempre eres tan impulsivo que ya no sé qué pensar de ti – ella hizo una mueca de fastidio

– no me des sermones Sarada y has tu trabajo

– no sé porque sigo siendo compañera tuya – ella tomo posición de pelea al lado de su compañero

– porque todos dicen que hacemos buen equipo – el joven contesto como si nada y sin darse cuenta el hombre que perseguían tomo iniciativa de la distracción de ambos

– se escapa de nuevo¡ – grito Sarada

– ¡demonios! – se quejó el rubio y ambos comenzaron a correr detrás del traidor

– detente, ¡no llegaras lejos! – grito Boruto mientras corrían

– tiene refuerzos – varios hombres rodearon a ambos jóvenes y estos detuvieron su persecución

– ¿más traidores? – se preguntó el joven al ver que todos iban enmascarados

– no lo se

– estamos rodeados

– lo dices como si eso fuera problema – sonrió el rubio y la joven entendió lo que quería decir solo con la mirada

– ve por él, yo detendré a estos – ella ataco a sus enemigos mientras el joven emprendía de nuevo carrera para ir a buscar al hombre que se había escapado

La joven mujer se detuvo por un momento mientras veía la espalda de su compañero desaparecer por entre los árboles, cuando ya no pudo verlo más volteo a ver a los hombres que la rodeaban, eran alrededor de unos 10 o talvez 12 hombres al parecer mayores que ella debido a la compleción que tenían.

Sonrió al ver que ni uno de ellos parecía moverse para atacarla

– vaya, vaya un montón de ninjas renegados sobre una damisela en peligro – dijo ella con falsa debilidad

– sabemos que no eres una damisela – contesto unos de los hombres moviendo la cabeza

– por supuesto que lo saben – chillo ella

– hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura, dos de los mejores ninjas en la historia de Konoha, Samsara – recito con desagrado uno de los hombres

– así que entonces si son ninjas renegados de Konoha – ella cruzo los brazos y torció una mueca al puro estilo de los Uchiha

– nunca confirmamos eso, eres conocida en toda región shinobi – se defendió el hombre que había hablado con anterioridad

– claro, pero solo en Konoha me llegan a decir Samsara, ahora… – tomo nuevamente posición de batalla – ¿quién será el primero? – sonrió – No se preocupen, tenemos órdenes de no matarlos

Mientras tanto Boruto había perdido la pista del hombre a quien perseguían desde un inicio, se detuvo por un momento en la rama de un alto árbol para sentir el chakra a su alrededor.

– es rápido para ser un anciano… – cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor – demonios, por culpa de Sarada lo perdí de vista

– deberías estar más atento – escucho una voz tras de sí y sintió un kunai pasar por una de sus mejillas

– itai! Por poco – se quejó al ver que el kunai le había rasgado un poco la mejilla

– veo que aun distraído tienes buenos reflejos, no por nada eres el hijo del séptimo – el hombre apareció delante de el

– tengo nombre dattebasa – se quejó el rubio, no le gustaba que solo lo miraran como el hijo del séptimo

– claro… Uzumaki Boruto

– así está mejor – sonrió de forma zorruna

– jajajaja sigues siendo el bufón de siempre

– y tu hombre muerto – frunció la mirada y tomo pose de batalla

– pensé que tus ordenes eran solo capturarme

– puedo decir que fue solo un accidente – sonrió

– claro, pero sé que eres de los que nunca matarían a un hombre – cruzo los brazos despreocupadamente – tienes los principios de la generación de tu padre bien arraigados

– Hmp – bufo

– y veo que algunas costumbres de tu maestro también

– deja de parlotear y deja capturarte por las buenas

– y si no lo hago

– pagaras las consecuencias de tus decisiones

una gran ventisca de arena se levantó en el lugar, desde donde Sarada se encontraba atando los cuerpos de los hombres inconscientes a un árbol, logro mirar que la polvareda se elevaba cuando de repente una gran explosión se escuchó desde el lugar de la batalla.

Pudo sentir que los refuerzos se acercaban mas asi que dejo el lugar y corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su compañero. Al llegar pudo ver a su compañero de pie frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su contrincante.

– Boruto! Escuche una explosión – dijo una vez llegando al lado del rubio

– Sarada, te tardaste demasiado – le reprendió sin mirarla

– bueno, yo pelee contra 10 ninjas y tarde los mismo que tú que solo peleaste contra un viejo cansado

– de hecho… – dijo el – no pelee contra el

– que?

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	2. Futuro perdido

**hola, espero que todos tengan un buen día**

 **lamento la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer**

 **les dejo aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado**

 **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **la historia es de mi autoria n.n**

* * *

FUTURO PERDIDO

– ¡Lo quiero de vuelta ahora ¡– el séptimo Hokage brillaba con furia cuando fueron a informarle que uno de los científicos del edificio de investigación había escapado con el pergamino que guardaba todos los avances del último descubrimiento de Konoha.

– sí señor – casi tembló al responder el oficial que había ido a dar la noticia – mandare a un grupo de anbu ahora mismo – estaba a punto de irse cuando el Hokage lo detuvo.

– quiero al equipo 7 en la misión – dijo este más calmado

– pero señor ellos no están disponibles – contesto el oficial de la policía de Konoha

– llámalos, a los 3 – dijo el Hokage – ahora

– hai – el oficial se despidió y desapareció corriendo por la puerta de entrada

En los cuarteles generales de la policía de Konoha se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules torturando… perdón… haciendo exámenes físicos a los aspirantes a petición de su maestro, el cual era jefe de los mismos.

El rubio vestía un pantalón negro con rayas naranjas a los costados y una sudadera a juego con playera blanca debajo de esta, estaba descalzo puesto que, hacia los ejercicios sobre un tatami bien puesto, alrededor de la cabeza portaba la banda distintiva de los shinobi de Konoha. Cruzo los brazos al ver que la mayoría de los aspirantes no podía con sus ejercicios, sabía que eran buenos shinobi, varios de ellos habían sido sus compañeros en la academia, pero su sensei le había pedido que fuera los más estricto posible, solo quería a los mejores en sus escuadrones.

– si no son capases de aguantar estos exámenes nunca formaran parte de la policía de Konoha, los ejercicios de Sasuke-sensei son por demás peores – varios de los aspirantes sudaron en frio cuando su instructor menciono aquello y decidieron mejor salir de allí.

Un ANBU apareció de repente a su lado tomando a varios de los presentes por sorpresa, claro que el rubio ni se inmuto ante esto

– que quiere ahora el viejo? – pregunto como si nada refiriéndose a su padre

– lo quiere de inmediato en la torre Hokage – respondió el ANBU – es una emergencia – al decir esto último Boruto resoplo y ambos desaparecieron en un puf.

En el hospital central de Konoha Sarada Uchiha aplicaba el último examen escrito para los aspirantes a medico de su madre, la chica estaba sentada en el escritorio del impecable salón del área estudiantil del hospital, su mirada era de total aburrición, recargo los brazos con un suspiro en el escritorio y apoyo la cabeza sobre ellos.

– ¿no sé cómo mamá me convenció de aplicar su examen? – se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro mirando por la ventana – es tan aburrido – dicho esto un kunai salió volando se su mano directo a la pared del fondo del salón – sal – dijo sin dejar de mirar a la ventana

– ¿Quién? – pregunto una chica de la última fila con la voz temblorosa

– el chico a tu lado – dijo señalando al joven en cuestión, aun sin dejar de mirar un interés a la ventana

– yo no hice nada – contesto el joven aparentando seguridad

– te vi – por fin Sarada volteo a ver a todos dejando ver el sharingan en sus antes ojos negros

– pero... – dijo tembloroso el chico

– sal antes de que te saque – le desesperaba que trataran de justificarse ante ella siendo que sabían que no podían engañarla

– si – de inmediato salió del salón siendo seguido por la mirada de todos los restantes

– y que a nadie se le ocurra ni de chiste a hacer trampa – la Uchiha resoplo y volvió a su posición de antes

Un puf se escuchó al lado de ella, pero no dejo su posición

– por fin alguien viene a sacarme de aquí – dijo levantándose de su asiento y estirándose un poco

– Hokage-sama pide su inmediata presencia en la torre – después de decir esto Sarada desapareció junto al ANBU en un puf, dejando a todos los estudiantes con la mirada llena de confusión.

En la torre Hokage ambos jóvenes llamados estaban de pie frente al séptimo, Boruto cruzaba los brazos con cara de fastidio mientras Sarada estaba firme y atenta a las órdenes del rubio Hokage.

– Era mi día libre de misiones viejo – reclamaba un rubio vestido de negro frente a uno vestido de naranja

– lo sé, pero esto es prioridad – dijo calmadamente su padre

– entrenar a los novatos y ya, incluso hasta podría decir que me divertía – seguía diciendo el joven de ojos azules – ¿tenías que llamarme?

– no solo te llame a ti, aún falta uno – Naruto no ponía atención a las reclamaciones de su hijo – Sarada

– si Hokage-sama – contesto seriamente

– iras con Boruto tras el – prosiguió el séptimo mostrando la fotografía de un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años

– hai – contestaron ambos al unísono

– es un traidor – continuo el Hokage – es de suma importancia que lo regresen con vida – los miro a ambos y estos solo asintieron con la cabeza

– ¿porque nos mandaste llamar a nosotros? – pregunto Boruto

– porque sé que sin importar nada regresaran con el

– el ultimo está aquí Hokage-sama – aprecio un ANBU trayendo consigo al último integrante del antiguo equipo 7

– Mitsuki, eres miembro importante del equipo de investigación, quiero que me traigas todos los reportes del trabajo del este hombre – dio una carpeta a Mitsuki y este la tomo abriéndola y revisando los datos que había en esta.

– si Hokage-sama – contesto y salió al instante por la puerta de entrada

– vayan – dijo Naruto mirando a los dos restantes y estos salieron inmediatamente

Pasaron los minutos y lo que pareció ser una eternidad llego a su fin cuando Mitsuki apareció frente a él entregando el reporte de lo que había estado investigando.

– hemos recibido la noticia de que Aoki Hiroto ya está en custodia – informo al entrar Mitsuki – dentro de unos minutos estarán de vuelta

– ¿Qué encontraste de él? – preguntó abriendo la carpeta que le había entregado

– al parecer trabajaba en un jutsu basado en las habilidades de un clan extinto

– ¿qué clan?

– el clan Jikan – Naruto había investigado todo sobe los clanes que residían en la aldea que tanto quería para así poder evitar que algo como lo que había sucedido con el clan Uchiha se volviera a repetir, lastimosamente ese clan ya era uno de los que se habían extinto antes de que el asumiera su papel como Hokage

– ¿cuantos eran? – pregunto después de unos segundos.

– aún no sabemos con exactitud cuántos más ayudaban – contesto con seriedad el chico – hemos encontrado hasta ahora 15 nombres, pero seguimos investigando

– buen trabajo – dijo el rubio cerrando la carpeta en sus manos – puedes retirarte, cualquier descubrimiento nuevo avísame inmediatamente

Mitsuki salió de la oficina del Uzumaki e inmediatamente después Sarada apareció por la puerta de esta con algunos papeles en manos, mismos que entrego al séptimo.

– misión cumplida Hokage-sama – dijo después de entregar su reporte

– ¿dónde está Boruto? – pregunto con el reporte en mano, pero aun sin abrirlo

– dijo que regresaría al cuartel – contesto Sarada

– siempre hace eso – resoplo – nunca puede reportarse al término de una misión

– usted sabe que nunca le ha gustado el papeleo –la pelinegra excusó a su compañero

Naruto sonrió ante la excusa de la Uchiha, ella siempre buscaba la forma de encubrir al rubio de todas las que hacia aun incluso cuando este ya era bastante mayorcito. La pelinegra lo miro confundida ante el silencio que se formó después de aquella sonrisa, el rubio tomo el reporte y lo abrió comenzando a leer.

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	3. Fuera de tiempo

FUERA DE TIEMPO

Bien, en definitiva, todo se estaba saliendo de control, estaban en Konoha, pero no era Konoha, al menos no su Konoha y para acabarla ahora eran prisioneros dirigiéndose ante la mirada de todos los aldeanos hacia la torre Hokage para encontrarse con el tercero y enfrentar sus crímenes, ¿Cuáles crímenes? Eso era lo peor de todo, no lo sabían.

– ya les dijimos que somos shinobi de Konoha ttebasa – se quejó de nuevo el joven rubio con las manos atadas con lazos de chacra tras su espalda, definitivamente no le gustaba esa situación y el semblante en su mirada lo describía perfectamente

– guarda silencio – dijo uno de los shinobi que los llevaban a su destino

– Boruto, ya déjalo así – dijo tranquilamente su compañera al lado, en igual situación la Uchiha caminaba en silencio y con semblante serio, esta situación no parecía perturbarla en lo más mínimo.

– pero…. – la chica meneo la cabeza negativamente haciendo que su compañero callara al instante frunciendo el ceño.

– …. – Sarada suspiro y ambos siguieron caminando en completo silencio

Pasaron por varios lugares que ellos conocían, o más bien conocían a los dueños pues los lugares se veían un poco diferentes, la tienda de revistas que Boruto solía frecuentar de niño para comprar historietas, el Ichiraku ramen muy visitado por el séptimo Hokage, el hospital de Konoha, y finalmente a lo lejos divisaron la torre Hokage.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, los guardias les dieron paso y siguieron hasta la oficina del Hokage donde encontraron a un viejo hombre sentado leyendo varios papeles mientras fumaba una pipa

– Hokage-sama – saludaron los shinobi haciendo una reverencia

– vaya así que eran ellos – volteo el anciano y miro detenidamente a ambos jóvenes

– sí, Hokage-sama, son los responsables – dijo el shinobi a cargo

– ¿responsables de qué? – dijo Boruto enojado

– Boruto – lo regaño en voz baja Sarada

– de la destrucción de la aldea – contesto el shinobi

– ¿destrucción? Nosotros no hicimos nada – volvió a renegar el rubio

– Boruto – lo regaño Sarada por enésima vez y el Hokage sonrió ante la actitud de los jóvenes

– pueden retirarse – hablo el Hokage y los shinobi salieron sin decir otra palabra

Los dos jóvenes recién llegados se miraron entre si y posteriormente miraron al anciano frente a ellos, tenía el pelo y barba completamente blancos sin decir que su cara estaba llena de arrugas y caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro, este los miro fijamente y sonrió llegando frente a ellos, ambos seguían maniatados pero claro en cualquier momento podían desatarse fácilmente si así lo quisieran

– bien chicos – hablo el anciano – ¿porque no comienzan por darme sus nombres?

– nosotros… – dudo la joven

– vamos, sé que no son malos – sonrió el anciano

– como… – quiso hablar Sarada nuevamente

– digamos que se leer muy bien a las personas

– está bien – suspiro la Uchiha

– ¿me dirán sus nombres?

– u…– el rubio miro a Sarada quien con la mirada le dijo que omitiera algunas cosas – mi nombre es Boruto

– yo soy Sarada – siguió la pelinegra

– ¿sin apellidos he? – sonrió una vez más el anciano

– es complicado – se excusó la chica

– ya veo… aunque por lo que vi uno de ustedes es un Uchiha – dijo el anciano volviendo a su escritorio y tomando asiento

– … – ninguno de los dos supo que decir

– bueno el Susano es una técnica que no cualquiera posee – contesto Sarutobi ante el silencio de los dos jóvenes

– ¿usted reconoce esa técnica? – pregunto Boruto saliendo de la impresión

– por supuesto que la conozco – contesto el tercero sin mas

– … – la pelinegra frunció el ceño, y la mirada del tercero llego solo a ella

– si tuviera que adivinar diría que tú eres Uchiha Sarada ¿no? – Sarada abrió aún más los ojos al escuchar su nombre completo

Ambos jóvenes vestían las ropas de ANBU, pues antes de salir del cuartel ambos se habían cambiado para reportarse ante su superior y después ir a casa

– lo curioso es – continuo el Hokage – que el clan Uchiha está casi extinto desde hace 5 años aunque tu pareces de unos 17

– 18 – corrigió la chica

– entonces… – dijo el anciano – eres una sobreviviente

– no exactamente

– está bien – suspiro el Hokage – sé que no dirán todo hasta que se sientan en confianza y quiero pensar que esa barrera con el Susano fue para protegerse de alguna técnica

– así fue, vi venir una extraña aura fucsia y la usé para protegernos, después de eso aparecimos aquí – explico la Uchiha mirando al lugar donde habían aparecido

Se dio cuenta que exactamente en ese lugar había una gran destrucción, ahora sabia porque los habían arrestado, su técnica había devastado el área, miro a Boruto y con la mirada le indico que volteara, este abrió los ojos al ver lo que habían causado, gracias a kami ese lugar estaba en un área de entrenamiento y no habían herido a nadie, ambos suspiraron y de repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo voltear

– ¡Hokage-sama! – entro una chica exaltada y los presentes voltearon a verla, se veía que había corrido lo más rápido que pudo

– ¿qué sucede? – dijo el anciano y la chica tomo aire

– Kakashi-san ha vuelto de su misión en el país de las olas – dijo la chica acercándose al escritorio

– me llego su reporte – dijo Sarutobi con calma – la misión tuvo complicaciones, pero todos estaban a salvo

Sarada y Boruto escuchaban con atención, ahora sabían exactamente donde estaban o más bien, cuando estaban, sabían por voz de sus padres de la misión de la que hablaban los dos presentes, pero cuando oyeron lo siguiente algo des dio mala espina.

– de regreso fueron emboscados – continuo la chica

– ¿que? ¿Cómo están todos?

– Haruno Sakura está muy grave – explico la chica con preocupación en la voz – van directo al hospital ahora mismo, pero… puede que no sobreviva

* * *

Para seguir leyendo visita mi blog la direccion esta en mi perfil

sueuzumaki,blogspot,mx


	4. Investigando en el pasado

INVESTIGANDO EN EL PASADO

Kakashi negó con la cabeza al ver a sus dos alumnos delante de él, al parecer habían escuchado la conversación que tenía lugar dentro de la oficina, el estado de los dos los delataba. Tomo a Sasuke que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo y lo puso en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación, Naruto seguía con la mirada fija en la nada, el sensei se acercó a él y lo llamo varias veces sin resultados así que lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que pudiera sentarse, el chico camino por inercia y tomo asiento, después de unos minutos siendo observado atentamente reacciono.

– ¡QUE ¿QUE?! – grito el rubio entrando en si

Todos llevaron las manos a los oídos ante el estruendoso grito, el rubio menor se levantó de su lugar y miro minuciosamente a su supuesto hijo dando una vuelta completa a su alrededor.

– tu… – dijo una vez frente a él, la altura de Boruto era mucho más que la del pequeño Naruto – entonces tu... ¿eres mi hijo? – lo miro inquisitivamente

– desgraciadamente – respondió Boruto sin mirarlo

– no le hables así a tu padre muchachito – le dijo Naruto en forma de regaño y Boruto lo miro con molestia – debo admitir que por lo menos sacaste mi hermosura – hablo de nuevo Naruto

– yo diría que fue gracias a mama – respondió el aludido

– ¿tu mama? – pregunto el pequeño rubio – ¿Quién dijiste que era tu mama? – Boruto lo miro dudoso y Sarada negó con la cabeza

Boruto entendió el mensaje de la Uchiha, no revelar más de lo que ya habían dicho así que Boruto no dijo nada ante la insistente mirada de Naruto por que contestara su pregunta, por suerte para el interrogado, justo en ese momento Sasuke despertó.

– Que… – se escuchó que decía el recién despertado – ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá con una mano en la cabeza

– teme que bueno que despiertas – le dijo Naruto mientras iba a su lado

– Creo que me golpee la cabeza con algo – dijo el Uchiha una vez incorporado

– bueno – hablo Kakashi – yo diría que el golpe fue mental

– Kakashi ¿qué sucede? – pregunto el Uchiha

– por accidente – el peligris miro a los jóvenes visitantes – te enteraste de unos visitantes un tanto… peculiares

– debe ser una broma – dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja y recordando lo que momentos antes había escuchado

– ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? – pregunto el Hokage sintiendo que ya había pasado bastante tiempo fuera de la plática entre los jóvenes

– de alguna forma nos vimos envueltos en una extraña técnica que nos trajo al pasado – comento el rubio mayor

– no sabemos quién fue el que la realizo – continuo la pelinegra – pero estoy segura de que quien allá sido está detrás de nuestros padres, y el ataque que sufrieron hoy fue por el

– ¿cómo estas tan segura? – pregunto Kakashi

– mama me ha contado miles de veces de su primera misión fuera de Konoha y sé muy bien que esa emboscada no está en la historia – menciono Sarada

– entonces se suponía que nosotros llegábamos a salvo de esta misión – dijo Sasuke mirándola y ella asintió con la cabeza

– así es – afirmo Boruto

– Hokage-sama queremos pedirle que nos deje buscar a ese individuo bajo sus órdenes – hablo de nuevo la pelinegra – y como ninjas de esta Konoha

– también queremos buscar información del jutsu en su biblioteca – dijo esta vez Boruto – tenemos la sospecha de que el ultimo criminal que arrestamos antes de llegar aquí tiene algo que ver con el problema

– ¿de qué les serviría buscar un jutsu de su tiempo en la biblioteca del nuestro? – hablo Kakashi

– yo… – titubeo un poco el rubio mayor – me metí un poco en las investigaciones del viejo y este hombre estaba a cargo de investigar un jutsu de un clan extinto

– lo harán bajo supervisión de Kakashi – dijo el Hokage dando su permiso para la investigación de los jóvenes

– si Hokage-sama – dijeron ambos al unísono

– quiero… – hablo Boruto un poco sonrojado – pedirle otro favor

– dime

– ¿podría mantener vigilados a nuestros padres? – le pidió – No sabemos cómo es que podrían actuar contra ellos

– lo hare – contesto Sarutobi – pueden irse – les dijo y miro a Kakashi – quiero saber cada detalle de lo que estén haciendo Kakashi

– está bien Hokage-sama – contesto y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta

– nosotros también queremos ir – escucharon detrás de sí, al voltear dos niños estaban mirándolos atentamente, Naruto y Sasuke estaban determinados a ir tras ellos

– eso es imposible – dijo Boruto

– ¿ese tipo está detrás de nuestro equipo no es así? – pregunto Sasuke y Sarada asintió – Entonces estamos involucrados – cruzo los brazos y los miro fijamente

– saber más de lo que deben puede traernos graves consecuencias – dijo la chica con molestia – así que no

– … –

De un momento a otro y en medio de una nube de humo, Sarada, Boruto y Kakashi desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a los otros dos con una cara de enojo plantada en la mirada

* * *

 **Para seguir leyendo visita mi blog**

 **sueuzumaki,blogspot,com**

 **cambia las comas por puntos**


	5. Búsqueda por el presente

BUSQUEDA POR EL PRESENTE

– iremos a buscar a mi tío – le dijo Sarada con una sonrisa

– ¿su tío? – pregunto el peligris confundido

– a Uchiha Itachi – sentencio el rubio Uzumaki serio sin dejar de mirar a su compañera

Kakashi miro a ambos alternando de uno a otro tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica a lo que los muchachos acababan de decir.

– Él es un criminal del libro bingo… – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio – te matara en cuanto te le acerques

– confié en mi… – le dijo la de cabello negro – eso no pasara – concluyo sonriendo

Boruto comprendió lo que estaba pasando, en esa época pocos sabían lo que en realidad había pasado con el clan Uchiha, sin duda ir a buscar a Itachi sería un gran error y causaría que fueran vistos como traidores o algo más, así que rápidamente ideo un plan esperando que Sarada comprendiera su actuar.

– Sarada – le llamo atrayendo la atención de la joven – no podemos ir a buscarlo y sabes él porque – la pelinegra lo miro un poco molesta, ella admiraba a su tipo, le gustaba la forma en que su padre hablaba de su hermano y no había nada mejor que por fin conocerlo en persona

– pero… – trato de hablar, pero Boruto la miro serio

– buscaremos otra solución – dijo el rubio a lo que su compañera suspiro comprendiendo por qué su amigo hacia lo que hacia

– está bien – dijo una vez más calmada

– ¿qué haremos ahora? – pregunto el Uzumaki al jounnin que aún se encontraba con ellos, cabe decir que un poco confundido, pero más tranquilo al escuchar la conversación anterior.

– yo tengo que reportar lo que hemos encontrado – dijo con total calma

– iré a ver cómo sigue mama – dijo Sarada

– voy contigo – secundo el rubio

– no te preocupes – sonrió la kunoichi – sé que te mueres por ir a ver a alguien – dijo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, el odiaba mostrarse preocupado por alguien

– yo me despido – dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de ambos – no hagan travesuras – esto último fue dicho dado que sabía cómo eran sus padres.

– jane – se despidieron ambos jóvenes del ninja copia y este desapareció en medio de una nube de humo y un poof.

– nos veremos en una hora en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre – hablo Boruto una vez que el ninja se fue

– está bien – contesto la Uchiha y salió de un salto de allí.

Sarada llego pronto al hospital de Konoha, una vez frente al edificio lo miro por unos segundos, su madre, seguro habría ya despertado así que se presentaría a ella de niña, Sakura le había hablado de cómo era ella en sus inicios como gennin "una niña caprichosa y mimada" esas fueron sus exactas palabras, así que sabía más o menos a lo que se enfrentaba, solo esperaba encontrarse con la niña "adorable" que decía su tío el séptimo.

Pov Sarada

Entre a paso seguro y fui directo a la recepción, la última vez mamá se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, pero dado que había pasado bastante tiempo es seguro que estaría ya en piso

– Buenas tardes – salude a la enfermera – ¿la habitación de la señorita Haruno Sakura? – pregunte una vez que tuve su atención, la señorita me miro y reviso unas hojas sobre el escritorio

– habitación 612 – dijo después de unos segundos

– muchas gracias – sonreí y salí rumbo a la habitación mencionada

Camine por el pasillo pasando frente a otras tantas habitaciones, cuando estuve por llegar a la 612 escuche las voces de dos personas, una de ellas seguro era mi madre y la otra…

– hola – saludé apenas entre a la habitación, como lo pensé ella estaba ya despierta y sentada sobre la cama cubierta parcialmente por una sabana, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, largo, eso mostraba claramente que aún no se enfrentaban a los exámenes chunnin, momento en el que mi madre comenzó a cambiar su actitud como ninja según ella.

– hola – me contesto ella son una sonrisa confundida

– mmm talvez no me recuerdes – dije un poco nerviosa – pero…

– ella fue la doctora que te trato cuando llegamos – dijo la voz de su acompañante, no había volteado a verlo, ya sabía quién era, lo que se me hacía raro es que justo el estuviera allí acompañando a quien según calificaría como molesta.

– Yo… si – fue todo lo que pude contestar ante la escena que tenía enfrente… mi padre de 12 años cuidando a mi madre de la misma edad, edad en la que él no soportaba a nadie que no fuera el mismo y sobre todo pelando una manzana para que ella pudiera comer, sin duda para la pequeña Sakura eso era de ensueño.

– muchas gracias doctora emm – agradeció la pequeña frente a mí con una sonrisa, aún estaba débil y pude notarlo.

– Namikaze… – el apellido del cuarto, el único que me vino a la mente – Namikaze Mikoto – mi padre abrió los ojos ante el nombre de la abuela, supuse que por el tiempo que tenía sin escucharlo en voz de alguien más. Me miro con enojo.

– gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi Namikaze-sensei – hablo ella al ver que mi padre me miraba con molestia

– ¿y su otro amigo? – pregunte tratando de averiguar porque tío Naruto no estaba aquí siendo que él es quien debería estar aquí puesto que en esta época estaba enamorado de mi madre.

– el dobe tenía asuntos que atender – contesto el con la voz seria que lo caracteriza – me pidió que viera como seguía Sakura por el – en ese momento lo comprendí

– claro – dije con una sonrisa – _seguro fue en busca de Boruto para hacer preguntas, típico del séptimo –_ pensé

– ¿a qué venias? – típico de papá, directo al grano

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – lo regaño la presente en cama, a mí se me escapo una risa ganándome una mirada de molestia del pelinegro frente a mi

– solo a revisar como estaba… – dije acercándome a mi joven madre – no tardare mucho, – le dije a ella – quiero asegurarme de que tus heridas están totalmente sanadas

– claro – ella volvió a recostarse sobre la camilla

– ¿nos permites Sasuke-san? – le dije para que saliera de la habitación puesto que tenía que abrir su bata

– Hmp, estaré afuera – dijo y salió de la habitación

– es un chico interesante – dije para hacer un poco de conversación, ella sonrió

– él siempre es así – me dijo – pero solo aparenta – comencé a revisar sus heridas con algo de chakra – en verdad es un buen chico, el… – ella hizo una pausa a su comentario – siempre se preocupa por los suyos – eso ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de la pequeña Sakura solo me llenaba de alegría, saber que mi madre tenía ese sentimiento por mi padre desde temprana edad, me entristecía el hecho de saber por los muchos obstáculos que pasarían en el futuro, pero ella, ella siempre tendría ese sentimiento por él. Justo lo que mi padre necesitaría, alguien que no perdiera la esperanza de que era una buena persona.

– lo sé – se me escapo de los labios afirmar aquello que había dicho siendo que se suponía que yo no conocía al arqueño Uchiha

– ¿he? – ella me miro confundida

– bueno, me refiero a que se nota jeje – traté de componer mi error – ya terminé – ella abrocho de muevo la bata que traía y se acomodó en la camilla a su posición anterior

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con el afuera sentado sobre una silla al lado de la puerta.

– ¿como esta? – me pregunto apenas me vio salir

– necesita descansar – conteste – pero mañana en la mañana se le podrá dar de alta – dije y me dispuse a seguir mi camino

– gracias – escuche tras de mi

– ¿he? – bien sabía que mi padre no es de los que daban las gracias a cualquiera, volteé a verlo y pude ver un sonrojo mal escondido, sonreí

– no podría… – trato de decir – no hubiera podido ver a alguien más morir frente a mí – dijo con la mirada baja

– estas más hablador que de costumbre papa – le dije con una sonrisa a lo que el frunció el ceño

– Hmp – dijo volviendo a su seriedad normal

– tengo que irme – le dije dando de nuevo media vuelta – seguro Naruto-san le estará dando problemas a Boruto – el sonrió de lado, sabía que el sabio a donde había ido el rubio

* * *

 **Buen día mis queridos lectores**

 **Por favor no me linchen, de verdad que ya me andaba por subir capitulo, pero no había tenido tiempo y sufrí de una fuerte crisis de inspiración, de verdad que la escuela mata mi creatividad TT-TT**

 **No es excusa, solo un intento porque me tengan lastima y no me maten XD**

 **Tienen derecho a saber por qué no actualizo tan pronto como quisiera y por eso se los digo, escuela, casa, niños pfff me muero**

 **Hago esto porque me gusta escribir y que haya personas que lean mi trabajo, espero que les guste este cap**

 **Reitero que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias, no importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, les aseguro que actualizare n.n**

 **Saludos a todos**

 **Sigan leyendo el cap en...**

 **sueuzumaki . blogspot . mx**


	6. Mi Padre, mi Tío y Yo

**Hola, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

MI PADRE, MI TIO Y YO

Pov Sarada

Lo vi como en cámara lenta, mi padre saco un kunai y arremetió contra Itachi-ojisan quien no se inmuto ni un segundo pues antes de que mi joven padre llegara a él me interpuse en su camino parándolo, quitando de su mano el kunai y sosteniéndolo con una llave ligera pero lo suficientemente eficaz para inmovilizarlo.

– ¿qué estás haciendo? – pregunto mi padre sin dejar de mirar con rabia a mi tío frente a el

– ¿estás loco? – le pregunte casi en un grito – No tienes oportunidad contra él, solo lograras que te mate – le dije bastante molesta

– no me importa, suéltame – el siguió moviéndose tratando de librarse de mi agarre en vano

– no lo hare – Boruto seguía ejerciendo fuerza contra Kisame y el pequeño Naruto-ojisan veía todo confundido

– ¿quién eres tú? – escuche preguntar a Itachi-ojisan y lo mire mientras aún seguía sosteniendo a mi padre

– tengo que hablar contigo – dije seriamente sin apartar la mirada

– yo no hablo con nadie – dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna y aun sin moverse de su lugar

– te interesara lo que tengo que decir – insistí esperando que el accediera a mi petición sin mas

– debería matarte ahora mismo – cualquiera habría salido huyendo después de ver cómo había activado su sharingan, pero yo no lo haría, muchas veces había entrenado con mi padre quien solía mostrar aquella misma mirada aterradora y estaba acostumbrada a tal experiencia.

Activé mi sharingan frente a él y pude ver una ligera expresión de asombro en su rostro, sonreí pues había logrado llamar su atención. Después de un momento Itachi-ojisan dio media vuelta

– Kisame – llamo en voz firme a su compañero – déjalo en paz, vámonos – Kisame lo miro un poco confundido o talvez su mirada era más de reproche por haberle quitado a su pequeña presa de cabello rubio

– pero… – dijo mas solo vio como Itachi-ojisan caminaba lejos de el

– no tenemos tiempo para esto – se escuchó decir a la distancia

– tsk… – Kisame hizo caso a su compañero y dejo el pequeño encuentro con Boruto, yo seguía deteniendo a mi padre que al parecer no pensaba darse por vencido para que lo dejara ir, suspire cuando por fin se calmó y lo solté, los dos Akatsuki ya se habían ido.

– ¡lo dejaste ir! – exclamo de pronto la voz de mi chibi padre

– no lo deje ir – dije calmada – lo veremos en un momento – suspire cansada, talvez fue más fácil de lo que pensé el habernos librado de aquel incomodo momento, pero aun así pienso que solo fue suerte que todos saliéramos ilesos – pero antes tienes que calmarte

– ¡¿calmarme?! – grito aún más, solo pude ver a Boruto tapando sus oídos – él es un asesino

– sé que quieres tu venganza y te aseguro que la tendrás, pero no será hoy – le dije comenzando a caminar para liberar la tensión del momento.

– puedo hacerlo cuando quiera – mi padre comenzaba a comportarse como un niño pequeño.

– ya te dije que no tienes oportunidad contra el – dije realmente cansada de ese tema, odiaba que tratarán a mi tío como un asesino y escuchar a mi padre hablar sobre matarlo no era una buena experiencia para mí.

– ni siquiera nosotros podríamos contra el en estos momentos – comento Boruto llamando la atención de todos, él estaba realmente serio como pocas veces lo había visto.

– Boruto tiene razón – secunde – Itachi-ojisan es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia – dije – sería imposible pelear contra el en estos momentos

– aún más con Kisame a su lado – hablo nuevamente Boruto.

– ¿entonces porque iremos a verlo? – dijo ahora el pequeño Naruto-ojisan

– él no nos hará nada – conteste y suspire – tengo que hablar con él, es todo

– ¿dices que es uno de los ninjas más fuertes no? – pregunto mi padre ya más calmado

– si – respondí

– entonces yo seré más fuerte que el sí lograre matarlo – fruncí el ceño, pero aun así conteste

– bueno, sucedieron muchas cosas, ahora vámonos – terminé el tema y comencé a caminar con dirección al punto de encuentro

– ¿iremos con ellos aquí? – pregunto Boruto y lo mire

– no tenemos otra opción – dije – Itachi-ojisan dijo que no esperaría mucho tiempo

– ¿hablaste con él?

– Solo lo suficiente para convencerlo de darme un momento

Flash back dimensión sharingan

 _Activé mi sharingan frente a él y pude ver una ligera expresión de asombro en su rostro, sonreí, había logrado llamar su atención._

 _– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Itachi-ojisan parado frente a mi_

 _El panorama era completamente rojo, tonalidades leves y fuertes rodeándonos solo a él y a mí, por piso había solamente agua rojiza, un eterno mar carmesí_

 _– Uchiha Sarada – respondí a su pregunta_

 _– ¿Uchiha? – dudo de mi – no puedes ser una Uchiha_

 _– en este tiempo no – dije – pero en el mío hay más Uchiha de los que crees – no esperaba que me creyera a la primera así que espere pacientemente_

 _– vienes… – titubeo un momento – ¿vienes del pasado?_

 _– no, vengo de unos años más adelante_

 _– ¿del futuro?, eso es imposible_

 _– ¿y no es imposible venir del pasado?_

 _– eso no importa – al parecer se impaciento – ¿quién eres y que es lo que quieres conmigo?_

 _– ya te lo dije, soy Uchiha Sarada – rodé los ojos – tu sobrina y necesito que me ayudes_

 _– ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?, yo odio a todos los Uchiha_

 _– vamos – dije un poco molesta – a mí no me engañas, sé muy bien quien eres y que es lo que estás haciendo – señale – no odias a los Uchiha, mucho menos a tu hermano, así que… ¿atenderás mi petición?_

 _– te veré en el risco que está cerca de aquí en media hora – dijo – no esperare mucho tiempo_

 _– gracias… ojisan – conteste sonriente y así hicimos desaparecer el genjutsu_

Fin flash back dimensión sharingan

– vamos – dije – tenemos media hora para organizarnos

...

* * *

 **Waaaaa me perdí por mucho tiempo, no tengo excusa u.u simplemente me perdí en el mundo de la horrible y espantosa rutina... lo siento mucho**

 **Solo quiero decir, como siempre, que pienso terminar todas mis historias, me parece una falta de respeto de mi parte hacia ustedes el dejar inconclusa una historia y sobre todo me disculpo por las actualizaciones tan separadas, no es excusa el decir que no tengo tiempo o que se me fue la inspiración porque al empezar una historia se tiene como responsabilidad terminarla o simplemente no se debería publicarla desde un principio.**

 **Ya he dicho muchas veces que trato de actualizar pronto pero se ven como palabras vacías si no lo hago así que simplemente diré que voy a actualizar, aunque no sepa cuando, tratare de organizarme mejor para poder hacerlo en una manera mas periódica. Por el momento espero que disfruten este capitulo n.n**

 **Pueden leerlo completo en "** **sueuzumaki . blogspot . mx"**

 **Saludos**

 **Sue**

 **(=^-ω-^=)**


End file.
